


Dream smp oneshots!

by ClowotheBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author doesnt use ao3, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gore is fun, I love minecraft, JACKMANIFOLL??, Mmmmm, Multi, barely updates, dreamsmp babyyy, hyperfixated ngl, i love foolish hes underrated, im lonely, mostly angst, new to ao3, not canon most times, what are all these metaphors in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowotheBear/pseuds/ClowotheBear
Summary: Requests are always open,but I cant do all!read tags since I put most of what this is up there. Not the best at writing, I love making odd connections and angst is up my alley!I like fluff thoOneshots consist of these common warnings, but not always: violence,gore,blood,mental illnessFave characters: blob dream,foolishg, jack manifold, ranboo, ommyinnit and rubbo!
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

TW: Blood/injury  
AU: slight offtrcking from main story  
TYPE:angst,oneshot  
SUM: Jack manifold was a dog.  
A/N: pretty non canon as I diddnt start watching jack manifold till awhile ago,lowkey may have overdramatic this but dw  
_______________

If only they took it serious.

No one cared,they brushed it off,afterall who cares if property is blown up?who cares if people dont recognize you?who cares if people barely know you?who cares if people toss you around?who cares?

The wording was probably what throws everyone off. In a world,a country, a state, a land-were words were never made in mouths of fowl people, wordings were never good enough.

Moments,were the letters of a man spilled out a sentence of sincerity and laced with emotion other then the silly words,had been common,but not enough.

Pain,distrust,love,they were all hard words to say.

Left alone. 

Cold stone pushes against a bloodied back,tears threatning to fall but pride held the dams closed. Pride held everything. Spite did,too.

Burning flames,voices,souls of the damned,and a devil. Who was promptly told,

"Fuck you."

It was so silly to explain.

But going through hell and back wasnt silly. Infact it wasnt always literal, it was true,the wars that plagued the contries were the hell,and he?

A simple dog, balancing its tail on the thin wooden plank in order to stand its ground,even if the ground was a false lie.

Being a stick,when the plank snapped the dog yelps,but still growls and gets up fighting as it gets up with it's broken bones. It wants to protect its stupid scraps,that no one cares to know about. It wasnt even edible,but the dog keeps what it seems important dear,because its grown attatched to the simple fact its had something.

Even if all he had were scraps,why was he so dramatic? Why did he, a peasant, a mere runt, get so angry over some pig kicking him,why did people say he had "nothing",was it the right?to get angry at people who told him in jamble words his own things were nothing,that ge would get over it?

Even then there were no justification for how the boiling cup of tea intended to burn a child,who only ment to find joy in watching his dad burn the coals.

"Jack."

The ground was cold. But his blood and viens pulsed with heat. Immaturity wasnt a word,he ignored how embarrassing he ever was.

"Jack manifold."

Wasnt it pretty?how the snow fell down and fluttered onto the fur of his coat,how the white speckled his hair and eyelashes.

"Get up,Jack."

How the snow under his ripped clothing turned a scarlet pink,how the world turned with his own thoughts. Even if he was mad,disappointed and frustrated,his limbs still relaxed. 

"JACK I SWEAR TO GOD!"

A sudden gasp.

Its warm.

His eyes were closed,and opened to a sight of wooden walls and a glowing orange haze.

Outside his door,knocks ensued.

He felt his own chest, and realized there was no pain,no loss,and no silly feelings. It was him. It was the dog who faught,the dog who cried,the dog who wished for a kid to die,the dog who lost its scraps.

"IM COMING OKAY?"


	2. "Nightmare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Disturbing imagery  
> AU: none,play on dream's captivity  
> TYPE: angst  
> SUM:in which dream gets a dream.  
> A/N: aaaaaAAAA I like using metaphors if that wasnt obvious-

Chains always made a nice clinking sound when you moved them.

Dream was tired of them. He was tired of how his feet were bound to the ground,and how when he wrote his E's would be cut short. Sure,the dirty blond man adjusted quickly to the feeling and workings,but he still hated it.

He still hated how his stomach felt like a rock,he still hated how he could only shower once a week and had to ask for restrooms, he hated how he was even checked on when he did do those things.

The man was dressed in a jumpsuit,the color a pale brown. He diddnt even have shoes,that would be too dangerous. He had grip socks, too battle the slick floor of his chamber. The clothing was barely protecting, thin and drafty. he still found himself thankful that it wasnt thick,with the constant lava flowing at the enterance of the cell, Dream would have died from exaughstion.

"They still are going to tear eachother apart someday." Dream says to himself with a chuckle, playing with his uncut hair. It's been about five weeks,he diddnt feel too bad. "I wish I diddnt get myself locked in here. Isnt that right? Me? Hah!" He laughed at himself,when his words ment nothing. 

He still knew what was happening. But he diddnt care. He still thinks he can wrap everyone in his hands.

Dream diddnt need to lose anything. He diddnt have anything to lose. A man with nothing is a man either afraid,or should be afraid of.

The day draws on. He doesnt hear from sam but can hear the other guards walking around.

He looks at his own hands. He looks at the burn scars,that only stayed because he diddnt die when he inflicted those wounds on himself.

It wasnt a stress reliever. It was barely a distraction. Dream just did it because he wanted too. Mindlessly having fun with how he felt burns across his nerves.

The heat puts him to bed.

So he falls.

Asleep, dreaming,he lay slump on the cold floor. Disgusting how he smiled in his sleep. He diddnt deserve such a luxary.

Was it his fault that the people bent under him? Sure he knew Tommy, or Amy children or anyone he had his hands on could be affected,but he wonders and chuckled on how he still was deemed a controller of everyone,even I'd they still always tore at their own kinds throats.

Learning from mistakes was a hard thing to do,when all the rabits decided the only way too defeat the farmer was to feed its children to the dogs. 

Dream knew that it diddnt take him an ounce of energy to see the server fall. 

Two,blinded by rage and pain, confused and walking with a scar across their spine-only knew one word across heart broken minds. Revenge. 

Dream dreamt on. He diddnt worry too much, but still the tinge of regret and guilt hidden in a power hungry cage tried to break out to put some sense in the man,but it was only five weeks. To truely make a man recognize what hes done,hed need years and years.

...

Black.

Soft,low humming as the burning heat turned to coolness,and the vision cloudy as the black faded from dreams eyes.

He knew he was asleep. Yet he couldnt control anything.

The blurred and distorded landscape had only few features-faces of his friends,and his enemys.

Amongst the green,the black,the sky,the red,were faces. Barely looking like how he rerembered but still, floating. No blood,no flesh, just floating with a white hue. Sitting apon gold pedistols with bronze mock wings. 

He took a step,he knew he did,but his nerves set on fire as his legs bent inward-nody becoming numb as he crumbled down,and fell into a crouching position- knees on chest, head barely up as he tried to look around his crumpled numb body.

He couldnt speak, but he still could see and hear. His heart began to pulse, his skin chilled,he felt the eyes of the faces turn to him and with horror he realized all those faces slowly frowned with a inhuman look of sadness-skin stretching the lips down over the neck.

They opened their mouths,and started to wail. Loudly. And dream could see how they crawled with no arms or bodys to him,growing smaller as they started to cry to his knees.

He could feel them use their faves to climb his legs. They were small as a hand. And looked up to Dream's eyes.

"You're my friend,right?"

He looked down to the wailing friends faces,got up with no more fatigue and stomped on them.

"Yes. I am."


	3. A lament to hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: hunger(?)  
> AU: none  
> TYPE:angst, oneshot,lament  
> SUM: a man starves for a food he diddnt get.  
> A/N: more dream content because yep. (If u wanna, tell me some cc's boundries because I only know a few,,,)

A craving was a underestimate. 

The pit in their stomach grew more and more every hour. They diddnt eat beforehand. They diddnt get what they wanted. 

What did they want? What did this lonely man need from the world,what did he do? 

His tainted words made no sense, the way he lost what he thought he did on purpose.

All for a taste,did he risk what he had.

Why did he want a food that was deemed okay but never made for excessive amounts? Was he starved of what he wanted?was he obsessed with getting what he never had?

The hours drive on and hes already aten his fair share. His words that wrap around people,his words that can convince a man to love a vile monster, have caught so many.

Yet he hungers for more. He cries only to set a trap for flies who buy into the sweet smell of rotting flesh,he sobs and sulks but laughs at others.

The burning wall of lava that was suposed to keep him at bay somehow makes him more determined to escape as if he dare to never explain that he himself-were the one to make the bars.

He lay down a broken man on cold floors that dare to remind him of his turmoil, he writes on pages and pages of books blank words and reminds himself of who was supposed to be here.

It was never supposed to be him. 

He intended to wrap up the chest peices in woolen threads in order to secure his last win but the peices burned through his hands and through its boards, its wood charred yet still so terribly strong. 

Why,he always askes.

When,he always cries.

Where, he laments.

Attachment was something he wanted,without knowing hes already had it.

In the end,he was the one picking at glass to gain more scraps.


	4. Slice of shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWnone  
> AU: none, anthro/totem/shark vers   
> TYPE:slice of life,oneshot  
> SUM:just foolishg  
> A/N: foolish slice of life story :)

"So like,did a shark fuck a totem?" 

Foolish was taken back by that statement. He stutters out a answer. "U-uhm,well I don't know-" awkwardly laughing, foolish adverts his stare away from Tommy,the one who asked.

The blond stifled in a laugh. " come on,I'm sure you would know! Or can you atleast like,answer why your part shark and a totem? I mean you dont even have the height of a totem!or shark...well I dont know how tall a shark is but, it's still a wonder."

"I-well-" the brunette's green eyes seemed to blank out for awhile. "Uh..." the words werent coming out at all. Hed completely forgotton why. But at the same time he just thought of a silly answer,like always. "I mean I guess one day I went out swimming and this just happned!"

Tommy had a confused look on his face. "What the fuck-" he says under his breath before turning to look at Foolish again."Foolish that makes no sense."

Another sputter from the totem god. "Yeah,well, I know it doesnt!" He diddnt seem to mind that, as his tone was obviously care free and and happy,with only a slight hint of nervousness and mere confusion. Afterall, he diddnt know how to explain anything about him at all yet.

Tommy stared again. "Foolish you are a foolish man." He states again,obviously joking with the small snickers in between words. "Also-Also-do you have any wool? I need some for Samnook. Specifically three stacks!"

Foolish already lost track of where he was gonna go with words,so he nodded. 

"Ah-yes yes!" He reached into his inventory, a space that all people had in this magical world-its physical form unexistant and instead a void only one can access themselves unless killed. Foolish shuffled into the space,closing it as he threw a stack to Tommy, who in turn smiled. 

"THANKS FOOLISH!" The teen says,placing it in his inventory. "I only needed some to speed up me gathers some wool-uhh- OH I'm gonna go seeya later foolish-" he talked fast, Not letting Foolish think.

Tommy walked off, jogging as he went off-shoes clanking loud as he went down the wooden prime path.

With another blank stare as he heard Tommy go off,foolish stood there for a second as he looked to the chat- because infact,most players had streamed their lives as some sort of vlog-a tradition not alot of people would know why it would be. The chat was really just a simple mechanism-hold out your arm with a flick, and the hologram of chat and the livestream overlay would apear. Almost like a game,or some isikai.

"Right-right,what should we do? I was thinking of building still-" he reads chat, seeing many spam words that diddnt corralate with any sentances prior said. "What-pfft,make friends? Already did!" 

He looked at his armor. 

"Do I really need armor chat?" He asks, even if his armor was just a chest plate And boots. "We could go back to Snowchester right now, I wanna go fishing!"

Foolish put the chat away,arm down as he walked onto the prime path. "Okay okay- I swear I'll do what I needed to do-" he says with a slight annoyance,but the smile was audible. 

A text to speach notification went off.

"Oh."

He diddnt care about what they said. Instead he still had a smile on,clearly still happy and not botherd. "Yes yes I know-ill get back to work-" foolish says, starting to run down the path. He looks down,arm outstreatched as he red chat. "Dont ask about the boats-uhh- well I'm a totem,,,so I dont know why youd need to ask about my backstory-"

He kept on running down the wood. 

"Okay-" he laughed again. "Yes i know I'll get to snowchester!I'm trying to pay attention here-" another smile.

"I brung king toad back so yes I can bring people back- with that little...anyways!" Foolish knew people knows hes said something about a God. About him being a God of some sort. "I'm just a totem"

He tired out,and started to walk.

"I dont know if dream is my brother guys- should I tall to ranboo?eh- and no I will not go to the eggheads-" his chat jumbled.

He wonders why,but diddnt really see the creeper behind him,and the chat diddnt even spam creeper-so the second the creeper exploded he yelped in suprise. 

Again, Foolish died to a explosion. He should have aten after taking fall damage.

As courtesy of this world, lives were unlimited unless the death was ruled as a real death-deaths caused by mostly emotions,and not monsters.

"NOOO" Foolish says as he jumps up,as after death he spawned on his bed. "Aw man guys-why do creepers love me? Makes no sense. I'm a totem, why would they go after me?"

The cold air hit his face.

The salt in the air was familier.

He never forgot,he wasnt sad,he wasnt confused. He was content. 

That was,for now. Someone foolish couldnt live in peace on a world full of hungry people.


	5. basically,modern fantasy world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: None?  
> AU: takes place the same time as jan.27 streams but Tommy is there, Fantasy A.U  
> TYPE: oneshot(?), slice of life   
> SUM: what if I wrote about lmanberg like some anime literature   
> A/N: just a practise thingu where I try to be way more detailed then needed

Essempiye , a Continent. In a world, called Sevievere ,or what the world was referred too. 

A world of magic,sorciors,beast men and monsters of all kind. Forests of fables, oceans of deep sea creatures and mountains of magic. 

Each speck of this world was magic. Monsters who could pick up anything in perfect blocks, spells that would allow a invisible inventory, cows who grew with mushrooms on their backs, bees who were never smaller then a thumb, potions that gave a body resistance to magma,portals which connected to a dimension of the underground-people utilizing every aspect of supernatural in the world.

Death was hard to gain yet any moment of pure feelings could make it permanent. Either way,ghosts or the undead would happen if there were attachments or if the death was not pleasing enough to have the soul sent down or up.

Realms, a nether which burned,a place reminiscent of hell yet only just a residue of it. Portals littered that place,and the overworld as well. Portals could be connected,dismantled,but never did a portal go from one place to another,the nether was always a stop. Another realm was to never be touched,for its magic and properties held what a human couldnt handle,and what a human should not touch. The only reason was to protect the balance.

Magic and spells could mimic anything. It could help a person build a house in one day,one spell could assemble armor onto a figure. 

The world was reliant on Spells and technologies. Essempiye was a continent where people used both,keeping the asthetic of old times yet still had technology that mixed with essence, such as the power to stream using a hologram spell, to call with magic items and to access the internet.

People would watch intently on the citizens of that one faction, as the story and lives of them were usually blogged and streamed. After all,most of the people in other factions diddnt care,and huddled themselves in blankets and t.vs as if it wasnt happening in the continent next door.

To them they saw it as some game, judging people as if they where actors and booing at what they deemed too dramatic.

Hidden in the audiance were always malevolent spirits,who thrived on chaos and pain,and would even take over some audiance.

It doesnt explain that some people hear voices,the magic doesnt explain why humans watched other humans suffer. There was no explanation.

Still,with the outside of Essempiye at the back if their minds, A teenager would still go about his day,acting as if it was a adventure,being childish even if people brushed that part aside. That he,and any other teen,were kids. Infact,the whole Essempiye were born in war and monsters. 

Children should have never grown here.

...

...

"TUBBO!!"

Blond,loud,blue eyed,tall, British,young but very much not a child, constantly energized and a owner of a dirt house.

"HELLO!"

Brunette, soft yet energized voice,British, average but short in others eyes and a witch doctor.

Two teenagers who were a odd bunch,both have lived through a war or two,caused due to attachment. They fought as kids, killed as kids(though spawned back as per the world properties,) and were still kids. They have fought for a country first made on drugs but made into more meaning, and have fought again for it,barely so as they where battles against three men with monsters on their hands. The second battle was not the last,but it was a explanation for a large blown up crater in replacement of the country "lmanberg". It was near where they lived,because countries were small and the continent was basically a country itself. (Sevievere was what was explored and claimed. Many of the world wasnt even touched.)

Even if the world around them could shatter,they both still strolled to eachother as if nothing happned. Tommy was building a hotel with the help of a contractor, and the other had a lab. At young ages they aspired to do many things. Not as if they wanted to grow up too much or fast,they where just having fun.

"YOO!" The smaller of the two, Tubbo, walked up to Tommy's house-a house molded of dirt and sticks attatched to a hill. Tubbo walked up from a wooden path, named the prime path in which they would earn money from viewers if they where streaming. "What's up Tommy?"

Closin the wooden core behind him,the Blond adjusted there satchel and looked down to his friend. "Helping SamNook with the big hotel! He asked for polished andisite..." He reached into nowhere in front of him-yet his hand slipped into a hole that was never there,hand and forearm disappearing below as he reached into his inventory. He finally grabbed something, and pulled out the space that closed with a small zip. With a big smile as if he were exited,he held out a pickaxe,netherite, and its sides inscripted with enchantments that gave a sheen to it.

"What do you think? I spent some time on the EXP farm to enchant this-i had to kill so many spiders and it was messy-" he bounced the Reddish tool in his hands,making a proud face. "Ey?"

Tubbo looked at the enchantments. "Oh!! That's pretty nice, I tried getting enchantments but I couldnt figure out that one nametag bounder too make the enchantments stick..." he sighed,almost looking disappointed as he walked to Tommy,sitting down at Tommy's feet, on the grass as he sat by Tommy's side. "I did get some premade Bounds though, and I still have my diamond armor from traders."

With a snicker, Tommy let out a small sound of condolence. "You should really learn to bound some days, you should get a familier." He looked up at the sky. The clouds were barely visible, translucent and letting the sun heat up everything. 

"Tommy-i dont really need a familiar to do extra spirit stuff, plus diddnt it take you three weeks to learn the inventory and mic spell?" The brunette chuckled at the end sentence. "And like, twelve days to learn how to properly tame animals?"

A dramatic gasp,and he defended himself quickly. "You mother fuck- first of all, that was when I was ten-and second of all,I wasnt even that rude!"

Tubbo just laughed at Tommy. More of a joking laugh, only laughing at how quick the blond was to snap back. "Okay okay- I'm sorry,i-" another snicker. "Okay I know Wilbur taught you despite him being bad aswell- but you gotta watch your words, because I will not hesitate to say something."

"I can tell,Tubbo- by the way you wanna come with? it gets kinda lonely when your familiers a disk. I still can't believe I messed up on that one-" he withers to his own past mistake- trying to test out what could or could not be a lifetime magical companion wasnt good when you only had two tries to get them 

"Yea! Dont got much to do since everyone is either asleep or busy- I saw Foolish, but I did n o t wanna intrude on him and whatever he was doin-" he thinks back to how the totem was just. On a boat. In the nether. "Jack was passed out in the snow but I diddnt know what to do..." he trailed off on the last sentence.

"But, I do need to get more lapis,you know to try and do enchantments, I really need to be able to use the soul sand highway.." 

Tommy smiled, like he always did. "Good! Follow me tubs!" Exaggerated, he walked loudly to the right-onto a wooden walk that still was the prime path. "Let's go get stuff for samnook-bu the way I havnt seen sam for awhile..."

Even if tubbo had already gotten up and and walked side by side to Tommy, even with the fact Tubbo spoke loudly about what he was doing and such- The voices became muffled.

Tommy and tubbo. Tommy was once exiled out of the country, hell the entire Essempiye, and that was before the second war. He and everyone were manipulated by a controll freak, Tommy the most. After the second war came a third,but only between three. Dream,a sweet guy on the surface,was the one who had almost killed tubbo,and admitted to treason and the such. Worse then treason were his crimes. The air seemed to clear up when he was sent into a prison inescapable. 

The teens stepped over some red vines that covered the road,its large thick tendrils covered in glowing gold floral and pricking, sharp leavesm the vines seemed to pulsate, and it looked a splattered pattern. All have noticed,only some payed attention. The air was clear,but again it seems, did more to come.

In a world of magic,creatures, and violence. In a world of secret groups,laments, chaos, buildings and greed, even I'd it were shadowed by what was a facade of shameless curiosity and adventures- love and hope, the Essempiye was always brewing underneath its surface,pulsing and waiting to be fed.


	6. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Manipulation(?), derealization  
> AU: , dream escapement au, dreamon dream, forgotton family au,  
> TYPE: oneshot  
> SUM: dream only stayed away because he wanted too. so why not visit his friend?  
> A/N: if yall have any ideas/requests I kinda really really want em- getting run out of ideas lol

"Good morning."

Ranboo gasped loudly, springing up From his bed. He looked down as he sat on his bed,breathing heavily as painful tears pricked his skin. 

It wasnt like he knew he was crying. But he did feel the knot in his chest,and he felt his breath hitch as he realized what he was looking at.

The mask covered the face of the man,but not the mouth that smiled so slyly.

Chains that have been broken up followed behind his neck that had a chokehold metal cuff. "I found you." He says, his ever smiling mask just seemed to have taunted Ranboo.

The stare burned a hole in Ranboo's already hot flesh. He shivered as he looked back at Dream. 

"No...no... this is another hallucination isnt it?" Ranboo's voice quivered,he could hear his thimping heart. His mind shouted at him to do something but his nervous movements felt clouded and numb. "You are just the voice,right? That prison is inescapable. You-" 

Ranboo tripped on his own words,and he quickly shuffled away from the sitting man. 

Dream chuckled. 

He tilted his head up, and crossed his arms on the foot of Ranboo's bed. "Dont be like that, I dont think anyone wants to be treated as a mere hallucination!" His tone seemed so cheery.

The Enderman pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a shaking breath offrustration. Putting his hand back down, he stepped off the bed and looked down at Dream. "Are you really gonna do this again?"

He took a deeper breath,and stood straight as prior his scared slump back. Ranboo's mouth twitched,almost as if he wanted to say something but every word came out broken. 

"Dream. You cant keep doing this. You arnt real, I know that. I know that you arnt real." His feet dug into the ground,trying to keep balance due to the threatening feeling that he was too fall at any second. "This?this isnt real. I'm not in the panic room. Maybe this is a dream, I dont know, whatever it is I just want you gone-" he tried to speak more,but his heart suddenly sunk as he was interrupted.

He could feel Dream's arms wrap around him. He could hear Dream take off his mask,clattering on the ground.

Dream hugged Ranboo tightly, face buried in Ranboo's chest. It was almost as if Dream wanted this.

Ranboo staggered, taken aback. His eyes widened and he could feel Dream grip the back of his jacket. He looked down at the mess, and heard something that messed with whatever emotions he felt. Anger, frustration, or even pity and sadness.

Stifled cries from the dirty blond. A mood change from whatever dream was going on before hand. Ranboo could hear Dream mumble in his shirt, and his heart felt as if it were beaten by the words Dream said. 

"Thank you Ranboo." He hugged tighter, and smiled,eyes closed. Ranboo could only see the top of dreams head at this point. "Out of everyone, you were the only person that I cared about...obviously, we are one in the same after all."

Ranboo's legs threatned to collapse underneath him,his arms felt like nothing and the burning tears rolled down his scarred face already. 

Dream looked up at Ranboo,eyes opened.

Another shivering breath. 

Dream's eyes looked so sad, and his skin was freckled. The red familiar eyes looked at ranboo, and a grin came showing the sharp teeth of dreams.

"Wh-" Ranboo stuttered, shoving off the man before stepping back. He hit the wall, and looked back at the sad man. "No. No- NO!" He shouted. "WE- we," his head started to hurt as he saw in the back of his mind,what he thought he forgot. It was overwhelming as he slumped down,sliding down the wall until he sat on the cold ground with his knees to his chest. "We are not related. At all." 

Dream blinked,and smiled. Smiled softly, albeit too softly. He silently walked to Ranboo, crouched down and rested his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"I dont know what these voices are all about, but I miss you." 

Ranboo knew it was a lie. It had to be,it had to be a lie,because it diddnt make sense. "Why-what? How do you look so similar to me? You arnt me-we-" he shook, trying to get away From Dreams touch but couldnt move. 

"Shh, Dont cry..." Dream says, it was horrible,to hear him be so comforting. It felt horrible,even as Dream wiped away the tears on Ranboo's cheeks. "You know it hurts you."

Ranboo flinched at how nice Dream was. It diddnt make sense. "No,no, weve never talked before and- and we.. I dont rerember you...I dont.." 

It was a lie. What he thought was just repression came back in flashes of the fact that he was just scared to rerember. He was scared of remembering who he was.

"I don't even know you well!" He called out,shoving Dream back again.

Dream diddnt care that he was shoved,and instead crawled back and sat next to Ranboo, hugging his side and stroking his back as if Ranboo was some child to him.

"Its Unfortunate you dont rerember family."


End file.
